Perfect Partners
by kselzer
Summary: Two people, meant to be together, but pulled apart by their jobs finally come together again. A Daredevil/Elektra mix. Written for BertieBotts Superhero writing competition.


**Bertiebott Writing Competition**

 **Characters: Elektra/Daredevil**

 **Rating: T (Language)**

 **Title: Perfect Partners**

She flies through the air, a red streak, gone in a split second. A flash of silver, her sai's glint in the city lights.

A different shade of red appears in her peripheral. _He_ wears a mask, but she would know _him_ anywhere. They once were together, but circumstances drew them apart. She left to grieve her father's death, honing her skills in the process. She knew _he_ wouldn't approve of what she had become.

Only recently moving back to New York she has avoided Hell's Kitchen, _his_ neighborhood. On this auspicious night, circumstances kept her from avoiding the area.

He flies through the air, swinging from his grapnel. A familiar sound catches his attention. This one is different from the normal hustle and bustle of the city. He redirects his movements to the area the sound came from. The smell of _her_ overwhelms him.

"Elektra," he breathes.

She turns her head in _his_ direction, knowing she's been caught.

"It's been too long," she says, stopping, on a flat gray rooftop, for him to catch up.

"How long are you in town for this time?"  
"I'm on a job, but…"

"But…"

"Nothing, look, I have to go, but maybe we can catch up another time."

She leaves with the quickness of the wind, gone before he can reach out to her.

A few more nights pass in this manner, both swinging around on jobs, one saving lives, another taking them. They finally bump into one another about a week later. This time they have the opportunity to hold a longer conversation.

"You said you were here on a job, but…"

"But, I've thought about moving home for good. There are needs for my skills with a specialized group. They've contacted me before about a job."

"And who would this group be?"

"They call themselves S.H.I.E.L.D.. They specialize in bringing down people who are doing bad."

"And you are willing to turn for the good guys?"

"For their pay and a clean record I am. Also, it…it gave me the opportunity to see you again. I've missed you Matt."

"I've missed you too Elektra."

A crash is heard, right before they are both knocked to the rooftop. Knocked unconscious from the fall, they both wake up chained in some warehouse. Daredevil, Matt, is missing his mask and both are stripped of their weapons. The sound of a door reaches Matt's ears, while Elektra watches a woman enter the room. The woman assesses the both of them before approaching Matt.

"I'm going to let you watch, as we torture Ms. Elektra. Just when you think it's over, we're going to come after you. You both have something we want."

"I've got news; I can't watch you attack her, I'm blind you see. She's an amazing fighter though, so if you think she can't handle it, be my guest. Personally, I'd go after me, she's much easier to break emotionally than I am."

Elektra knew he was trying to goad the woman into leaving her alone, taking the beating for himself. However, she couldn't let him do that. To take the attention off of him she said, "What do we have that you want? Neither of us have anything; you already took all but our clothes away from us."

"You my dear have the access codes; the whereabouts of S.H.I.E.L.D. and our organization wants them."

"I haven't even seen them. They've approached me for jobs, but I've never been to their organization or been given codes."

"Ah, but you recently did a job for them, didn't you?"

"No, I did a job for the U.N.."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D. is a branch of the U.N., a secret branch who you've done work for this week."

"I still don't have anything from them."

The woman, who had never introduced herself, was quickly growing tired of this. She waved in a man who began to beat on Daredevil. Elektra began fighting her chains to no avail. Daredevil, on the other hand, using the momentum of the hits, shifted his chains over the hook they were attached to. Daredevil spun-kicked his attacker into a cinderblock wall knocking him unconscious. The woman, scared, took off, sealing the door behind her. Matt lifted Elektra off her hook, although both their hands remained chained.

"You don't happen to have anything that can undo these," Matt said while rattling the chains.

"I do." She reached back into her hair, pulling out a pin. She was able to unlock his cuffs, and once free, he unlocked hers.

"These people aren't too bright are they?"

"Seems not, let's use my pin to try to unlock this door. Once we get our bearings maybe we can figure out where we are."

"Sounds like we are still in New York somewhere."

"And just how can you tell that Daredevil."

"The sounds, it sounds like New York streets. It's definitely a city, speaking English, with several different accents floating around."

"When we get out, we'll see if your correct."

They snuck out of the holding cell, and headed for what they hoped was the exit. Of course, Superhero's have to kick butt at some point and this time is no different. They have to fight their way out and as much as Daredevil tries to leave people alive, you can't win them all. When they get to the exit, they find they really are still in New York. Daredevil shoots Elektra a smirk; she flips him off. As they exit the building they encounter agents, who identify themselves as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The agents whisk the two away to an 'undisclosed location.'

 **Several Years Later**

"I've got this side; go for the next set Elektra."

"I see them."

Several years have passed since they were abducted. They were told Hydra was the group who abducted them. They found information that the group had wanted to run tests on Daredevil, creating a super soldier from his abilities. Hydra wanted to use Elektra's healing abilities as part of their super soldier serum. Luckily for the two, Hydra wanted information on S.H.I.E.L.D and had yet to draw blood, before the two escaped.

The two found themselves working as _partners_ for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Daredevil still got to practice law in their down time and Elektra had become a martial arts teacher. But, of course, when duty calls, everything is dropped. This was one such adventure for the two. Over the years they had perfected their partnership, both in and out of battle. This was an easy assignment for them. They were done within a few hours, heading back to their safe house.

"So wife, what's for supper?"

"I think they packed dehydrated beef stew."

"Yuck, I'll just have to cook us an anniversary dinner when we get back home."

They smiled at each other, Elektra giving his hand a squeeze so he would know. Another adventure completed, a new one around each corner.


End file.
